This invention relates to collective objects management systems in general, and in particular to an improved collective objects management system using object identification with digital addresses. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement for a collective objects management system using object identification with digital addresses, the improvement pertaining to enhanced security for the collection of objects in the system.
The term “collective objects management systems” is a term coined to denote systems for generally keeping track of items (“objects”) in a collection of items. For example, in business offices and some homes, file storage cabinets are typically used to store documents used for both business and personal activities. A typical file storage cabinet has several pull-out drawers each containing a relatively large number of file folders (“objects”), with each folder containing one or more documents. In order to enable the documents contained in the various files to be readily accessed and inventoried, some type of file management system is necessary.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,471,717 issued Jun. 25, 2013 for “Collective Objects Management System With Object Identification Using Addressable Decoder Units” discloses a system for managing objects distributed in an object location space. The disclosure of the '717 patent is hereby incorporated by reference. The '717 system comprises a container, such as a file drawer, having a plurality of mutually electrically isolated electrically conductive paths, at least one of which can receive address signals supplied by a source and specifying a sought object; a plurality of object receptacles positioned in the container, each of the plurality of object receptacles having                (a) a plurality of electrically conductive members, each of which is electrically coupled to a different one of the plurality of mutually electrically isolated electrically conductive paths;        (b) an address decoder circuit associated to an object in the receptacle, the address decoder circuit having a unique system address, the address decoder circuit further having a plurality of electrically conductive terminals in electrical contact with the plurality of electrically conductive members; and        (c) an indicator, such as a visible indicator (e.g., an LED) coupled to the address decoder circuit for activation whenever the address decoder circuit detects an address signal present on at least one of the plurality of electrically conductive members and representative of the unique system address.        
The '717 system further includes a source comprising an encoder for generating the address signals, the encoder having at least one input terminal for receiving object identification signals from a supply device, at least one output terminal coupled to each address decoder circuit of the plurality of object receptacles, and circuitry for generating a signal representative of the unique system address of the object specified by the object identification signals.
In a specific embodiment, the container comprises a file folder drawer; and each object receptacle comprises a file folder having a pair of support braces, with one of the support braces containing the plurality of electrically conductive members. In this embodiment, the address decoder circuit and the indicator of each of the object receptacles are carried by one of the two support braces of each file folder.
Preferably, each file folder has an upper margin, and each indicator is mounted to the corresponding file folder in a position extending above the upper margin so as to be noticeable when the file folder drawer is in an opened position.
The file folder drawer includes at least two electrically non-conductive support members on which different ones of the plurality of mutually electrically isolated electrically conductive paths are located. One of the support braces of each of the plurality of object receptacles comprises an elongate body structure formed from an electrically non-conductive material with a pair of opposite ends, each end having a downwardly opening cut-out channel provided with a pair of spring contacts secured to the elongate body structure, with each spring contact being electrically coupled to a different one of the plurality of electrically conductive members. Each end of the one of the support braces of the plurality of object receptacles is supported by a different one of the at least two electrically non-conductive support members when received in the file folder drawer.
The file folder drawer has a front panel with an additional indicator mounted thereon; and the system further includes circuitry for operating the additional indicator whenever an address decoder circuit located in the file folder drawer detects an address signal present on the at least one of the plurality of electrically conductive members and representative of the unique system address of that address decoder.
Each address decoder circuit includes circuitry for generating a VALID signal whenever that address decoder circuit detects an address signal present on the at least one of the plurality of electrically conductive members and representative of the unique system address of that address decoder circuit.
A cabinet microcontroller supplies power signals to the plurality of object receptacles via some of the electrically conductive paths, and address signals via the at least one of the electrically conductive paths; and receives VALID signals generated by each address decoder circuit when an incoming address matches a given address decoder circuit system address. The microcontroller also includes circuitry for generating information signals identifying the location in the system of any address decoder circuit which generates a VALID signal.
The '717 technique provides objects management capability for objects distributed in an object location space which is superior to older, manual techniques implemented in the past. For example, to conduct a survey of all objects currently located somewhere in the system a host computer sends a polling inquiry to each cabinet microcontroller in the system. In the '717 system, the polling inquiry identifies a specific object receptacle by a system address and each cabinet microcontroller converts this system address to a local object receptacle address using the cabinet encoder, which presents this local object address to all object receptacles in that cabinet. If an address match occurs, a VALID signal is received by the cabinet microcontroller which composes and sends a message to the host computer confirming that the specified object receptacle has been located and specifying the cabinet and drawer location. The host computer next issues another polling inquiry identifying a different specific object receptacle, each cabinet microcontroller converts this system address to a local object receptacle address using the cabinet encoder, which presents this local object address to all object receptacles in that cabinet. If an address match occurs, a VALID signal is received by the cabinet microcontroller which composes and sends a message to the host computer confirming that the specified object receptacle has been located and specifying the cabinet and drawer location. This polling process continues until all system addresses have been processed. In the absence of any response to a given system address, the host computer will update its data base to note that an object receptacle is missing from the system. This polling technique greatly simplifies object data base management, particularly with data bases having relatively large numbers of different objects located in spatially distributed containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,717,143 issued May 6, 2014 for “Searchable Binder”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a collective objects management system which utilizes the same principles as the '717 system applied to a collection of document binders removably stored on cabinet shelves. Each document binder has a binder MCU which contains the unique identification for that binder in the system and which responds to sought binder address information signals supplied by a host computer via a cabinet MCU by generating a binder found signal whenever an incoming binder address information signal matches the unique identification stored in the binder MCU. The binder found signal is supplied to the cabinet MCU, which relays this information to the host computer. In addition, the cabinet MCU activates an optional audible indicator to assist the operator in locating the cabinet containing the sought binder. When a binder is removed from a shelf, the cabinet MCU detects this event and relays this change of state of the system to the host computer, which in turn updates its inventory data base.
Commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/999,010 filed Mar. 17, 2016 for “Removably Suspended Electronically Addressable Object And System”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a collective objects management system which utilizes the same principles as the '717 and '143 systems applied to a collection of objects designed to be removably suspended for storage, access and display purposes. An example of this class of collective objects is a collection of keys each provided with a key holder which can be removably attached to a suspension device, such as a hook or a peg. Several key holders and keys are usually removably stored in one or more key cabinets, depending on the number of keys in the collection. Another example of this class of collective objects is a collection of mechantable items (such as dry cell batteries, hardware items, or the like) carried by a packaging unit designed to be removably attached to a suspension device and provided with identifying information for the item. The key holders and packaging units are object carriers, each of which includes a housing having an object retention element for securing an object to the object carrier and at least one through aperture for removably receiving an electrically conductive suspension member capable of manifesting object address signals and power signals supplied by a source. A microcontroller carried by the housing contains a unique object address serving to identify an object secured to the object carrier. An electrically conductive element located in the at least one aperture electrically couples the microcontroller to the electrically conductive suspension member when the aperture is removably received on the electrically conductive suspension member; and a visible indicator coupled to the microcontroller is activated whenever the microcontroller receives an address signal representative of the unique object address. Two electrically conductive elements can be used: one having first and second electrically conductive members slidably and oppositely disposed in a single aperture and bias means for urging the first and second electrically conductive members toward each other to make contact with an electrically conductive suspension member when the carrier is mounted; another being a pair of washers mounted in spaced first and second apertures in the housing. In use, the devices are removably suspended by one or two electrically conductive suspension members secured to a support element, such as the back board of a cabinet.
In all of the above described collective objects management systems, operation normally proceeds by entering the identity of an object being sought into a host computer using a keyboard entry device. The host computer then issues the system object address signals which are coupled to each of the cabinet MCUs. Each cabinet MCU couples these system object address signals to the individual object receptacles (file folders, binders, or object carriers, depending on the system configuration). When a match occurs, the cabinet MCU activates a cabinet visible indicator and signals to the host computer that the sought object has been found. At this point in the operating process the operator is free to remove the sought object receptacle from its location. The operator, however, is also free to remove other object receptacles which are accessible, such as other file folders, binders or object carriers. This unauthorized removal will normally go undetected until a full scan of the system inventory is conducted by the host computer, which typically only occurs much later in time. Also, anyone with access to the storage facility where the objects are located is capable of removing object receptacles from cabinets which are not furnished with locking doors and from conventional binder shelves. Such unauthorized removal of object receptacles may also go undetected until a full scan of the system inventory is conducted by the host computer. This lack of security is undesirable.